Extensive use of multiple-antenna technologies such as a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO for short) technology is accompanied with more applications, which are in an antenna field, of a multi-band antenna capable of working in multiple frequency bands.
Usually, the multi-band antenna includes multiple radiating elements. Each radiating element includes: a reflection module, a power feed printed circuit board (PCB for short) disposed on the reflection module and electrically connected to the reflection module, and a radiating module disposed on the power feed PCB and electrically connected to the power feed PCB. The power feed PCB and the radiating module are commonly grounded (that is, the power feed PCB and the radiating module share a same grounding wire). A signal transmitted by the power feed PCB is radiated out by using the radiating module.
However, in the foregoing radiating element, because the power feed PCB and the radiating module are commonly grounded, a relatively strong crosstalk may occur between the signal transmitted by the power feed PCB and a signal radiated by the radiating module.